Veela Chaos
by Fading Ashes
Summary: What happens when two veelas are in one school? What if that school was Hogwarts? What if the two veelas were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Read to find out! Thank you!
1. Birthday Disaster

**Disclaimer: *waves pencil and chants madly* Harry Potter is finally mine! Mwhahahahahah! *hears police sirens* Chill dudes, I admit, ok? Not mine, only JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I am truly fascinated in Veelas and this idea just bonked me on my poor head while I was staring off into space. So I hope you'll like it!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I groaned in pain and clutched my head, well aware of Snape stopping his speech and causing the whole class to stare at me.

"Ms. Granger," Snape asked in a somewhat concerned tone, "Are you alright back there?"

What the hell is happening to me? Is this karma? No, it can't be, it couldn't be _this_ cruel. Could it? Today's the day I turn seventeen, Merlin, and you inflict this massive headache upon me?! Life sucks.

I doubled over again, this time falling from my chair and collapsing onto the ground in a feeble curling position on the ground. I groaned even louder this time, clutching my head until my knuckles turn white. My head felt like a little man was clanging his hammer at my temple while other small men banged their fist at other parts of my head.

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence besides me; I looked up with feverish eyes and saw Snape kneeling besides me. All the students had gotten up from their seats and crowded over to look, making a circle around Snape and me, and it reminded me of the most intense moment in the war when Harry faced Voldemort and won.

Snape interrupted my thoughts by holding up two fingers and pressing them to my forehead, as quickly as he pressed down, he drew his fingers back and gazed at me with an alarmed expression.

"Professor?" Was that Malfoy? "What's wrong with her?"

Snape stared at him and a silent exchanged of words flew between them. Through my half closed eyes, I saw Malfoy tilting his head and his eyes enlarged, like _OMFG are you freaking serious? _Snape nodded at him and made circular motions with his hands and pointing at me then holding his hands out with palms facing upwards, like _Of course, look over there, TA-DA!_

"Yeah don't mind me, just someone dying over here," I gritted out through my teeth, not only my head was hurting, different parts of my body felt like they were on fire, " Do something already it bloo-!" My words sank into a choked scream which I quickly cut off my biting my tongue hard, I winced slightly as I felt blood coming out from my tongue and slipping through my gritted teeth and forming small scarlet pools on the ground.

"Help her!"That must be Ginny, "Why is she like this? Help her!"

"Do something!" Harry?

"Stop standing there looking stupid like you're for display, you greasy haired weird nosed dude, someone bloody help her!" Definitely Ron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared, "Mr. Malfoy, take Ms. Granger to the infirmary and tell Poppy her conditions, now!"

I felt Malfoy rushing towards me and as he reached my side, the air abruptly stopped and his scent wafted over to me, it smelled like…definitely peppermint. I felt him grab my arm, which decided that it wanted to ache like hell at that exact moment. I hissed in pain and staggered to my feet; I looked around at the circle of people through dazed eyes and blood trickling from my lips. I made a move for the door and lost my balance, I tripped and Malfoy grabbed my arm to set me up right again. My arm burned like the sun rays were raining down upon them, burning them to ashes. I ripped my arm from his grasp and he muttered an _was that an apology?_ Wow, he just apologized. I must go notify Satan that hell is officially freezing over. Suddenly, without warning, I felt pain as sharp as razor blades slicing and piercing through my whole body. I let out a chocked scream, this time; the pain was too unbearable for me to stop it. Malfoy waved his wand frantically and with a few strengthening spells from Snape, he levitated me out of the classroom and to the corridors.

I didn't know how sleep managed to find me, what with the unbearable pain, maybe it was too much for me to bear. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was Malfoy's face and his piercing silver eyes hovering besides me, whispering comforting words and telling me that everything will be alright.

That night, I dreamed of blonde angels shielding me in the dark with their grey wings.

**A/N: Hmm…I wonder what's happening to poor Hermy. ;) Read and review please! Thank you!**


	2. Just Like Me

**Disclaimer: Still not mine; it still belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm back again!**

**Draco's POV:**

I watched her as she lay on the hospital bed, my head reeling with thoughts.

Was Snape correct? Could he really be right? That she was just like me? I should know the answer. Her symptoms were just like mines, but much stronger and more painful. She was just like me. How she bore the intense pain, I did not know. She really was something.

As I shook myself to reality, I looked at the closed door. Where was that ridiculous nurse named after a flower? I sighed and hooked a chair with my foot towards me and sat on it, I gazed at Granger as twitched in her sleep. Being so close to her, I did not feel a bit repulsed like I would before the war. But now, the war was over, my father and Voldemort were dead, and my mother and I were free to live and follow the path we wanted. Seriously, now I think of my former actions towards Granger and her friends, I feel disgusted and self-ashamed. I was willing to make up for it, but it all depended if they will be willing to accept the new me, or the me hiding in me. Hmm, that's confusing.

I looked at the door again, still closed and no Poppy woman. I looked down at Granger's unconscious figure and took time to absorb her delicate features. Her hair was wild and bushy, the color of cinnamon. But it only made her features look more delicate and elfish. I moved down to her face. Creamy pale and flawless. Of course, not as flawless as my skin…yet. Her eyebrows were arched aristocratically, her nose delicate, her eyelashes casting a faint shadow over her high cheekbones, and her cupid bow lips curved into a half-smile. Had I really not noticed her natural beauty before?

I jumped as the door burst open and Madame Promfrey rushed towards Granger.

"Goodness, what happened?" She wringed her wrists frantically, "I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Malfoy, I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

I rolled my eyes at her, and said lowly, "You remember what happened to me?" At this, she turned her eyes towards me and nodded, "Well, I think she's also one."

She gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands, "But she's muggleborn! How could she-?"

"I don't know!" I snapped, "Just help her through and try to reduce her pain."

She glared at me, "I do not need to be ordered by a student, I know what to do, while you go and fetch Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape right this instant!"

I nodded and took one last look at Granger, who had started to twitch and groan painfully again. Then I rushed for the Headmaster's office.

Pausing in front of the door, I heard voices inside.

"You already knew?" Was that Snape?

"Of course, Severus, but I was under strict orders to keep it a secret until her seventeenth birthday." Dumbledore's voice rang clearly in the air.

I knocked and pushed open the door, spotting Dumbledore and Snape sitting on either ends of the couch.

"Professors, Granger's in the hospital wing." I said in a rush. Dumbledore already knew?

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled while Snape jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. Merlin, does his eyes really have to twinkle _that_ much? If I didn't know better, I would say that he makes it a point to sprinkle freaking fairy dusts into his eyes every morning.

"Don't you twinkle at me, old man!" The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them, immediately, I slapped a hand over my lips and mumbled, "Sorry, Professor Dumbledore."

But he didn't appear offended; instead he chuckled and made a move for the door which was held ajar by Snape. Before I followed him, I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "So the unicorn twinkledusts worked after all."

Before I could step in the infirmary, Snape turned to look at me then directed his obsidian eyes to Dumbledore, "Is Mr. Malfoy allowed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "  
She might need his experience."

I closed the door behind me and took a peek between Dumbledore and Snape's shoulders, and then I wished I hadn't.

There she was, on the bed. Writhing and thrashing around while Pomfrey tried to keep her still.

Pomfrey casted a distressed glance at us and yelled over Granger's chocked screams and feral growls, "She's pure, her genes dominant, more powerful than most of her kind!"

"Severus, go get me the silver potion on the right side of my desk," Pomfrey ordered him without taking her eyes off Granger, "Albus, please add pain killer spells, and Mr. Malfoy, help me hold her still and check for physical changes!"

I rushed to her side and began pinning Granger's arm firmly to the bed as she writhed in agony and struggled to get up, I was startled by her strength, during my transformation, I didn't suffer _this_ much. But it seemed like Granger really was stronger than most of her kind. I flinched as she growled deep in her throat and snarled ferociously, I ducked my head just in time as she snapped at the place where my head was just a second ago with her teeth. As I pressed her down again, she curled back her lips and revealed her teeth into a snarl. I stared. Her teeth were pearly white and sharp like a wolf's.

"She's in the final stage of her transformation now!" Pomfrey warned me as she poured a vial of potion into Granger's lips without getting bitten.

I pressed down on Granger's arm with all my might just as she gave one long, anguished, pain-filled howl that ripped the air apart.

I took a deep breath and gazed at her face. It was very pale and her eyes were shut tightly, I could also hear the deep and uneven breathes she took.

"Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey nudged her gently into a sitting position.

Granger took a sharp breath, and then her eyelids flew open.

**A/N: Whatever does Draco mean that Hermione is just like him? :D Review please and thank you for reading!**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Nooooooot mine.**

**A/N: Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV: **

I couldn't explain the pain I was feeling, but I'll give it my best shot. Have you ever stabbed and sliced a steak and felt sorry for the delicious piece of meat? Well, I did. But now, I felt like the steak. Except that I wasn't delicious. That was the pain I was feeling, but it was a thousand times worse. Agony seared through my bones and flesh, making it seem like I was in an overheated oven. I gulped for deep breathes greedily, but it wasn't enough to reduce the agony. Suddenly, without warning at all, a burning hot dagger-like pain sank into my chest, I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt too heavy and my eyeballs were aching and burning with agony. A howl escaped my lips and tore the air apart, then surprisingly, the pain quickly ceased and reduced into a more of aching pain than injuring pain.

I didn't know how, but a wave of complete calmness washed over me, coating over the numbness and aching pain. My erratic breathing slowed down into peaceful, calm inhales and exhales.

As I calmed down, I felt people crowding around me. As I inhaled and exhaled again, I caught a whiff of Malfoy's peppermint cologne. Wait, what? I _smelled _him? And wait, I could also smell Snape's oily scent, and the scent of old books which signaled the presence of Dumbledore, and the herb smelling scent that lingered on Pomfrey. How could I _smell_ them? My ears perked up as I heard a small black beetle scuttling under the couch in the infirmary.

Okaaaaay, give me homework anytime now, I have inhumanly perfect senses.

"Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey nudged me gently into a sitting position. How did I know it was her? Maybe her voice gave her away, or maybe it was her scent.

I opened my eyes and the old nurse scrambled away in shock.

"Ms. Granger!" Pomfrey cried, clutching her heart with one hand while her other hand reached for her wand.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore smiled kindly as he gazed at me with pride and concern.

"I'm feeling…" Then I realized that I didn't know the words to describe how I was feeling. Weird? Fine? Okay? Scared? Outraged? Sad? Mental? Crazy? Fearful? Pooped-out? Okay, where the bloody hell did _that_ come from?

"Do you feel different?" Malfoy's sudden question made me jump a little. As I looked at him while I pondered his question, I noticed that his grey eyes seemed more like silver, and his platinum blonde hair was so light it seemed almost white. When did he become like that? Then another question sent me reeling. Why was Pomfrey so surprised when I opened my eyes? My eyes. My hands instinctively shot up to my eyes.

"What happened to my eyes?" I demanded.

Malfoy shifted nervously, since when did Malfoy display his emotions? "Uh, you might w-"

"Here," Snape tossed me a small mirror which I caught with lightning reflexes. Since when did I lose my clumsiness?

I fingered it gingerly and held it up to my eyes, and then I almost dropped it in shock.

My usual hazel eyes were gone, replaced by a pair of large almond-shaped golden topaz orbs which shone luminescent in the shiny surface of the mirror. Eyes which were accompanied with thick and dark eyelashes that framed over the orbs like curtains. Was that really _my_ eyes?

"W-what happened to me?" I stuttered out, looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, it seems like your transformation is finally over, Ms. Granger." He replied with a touch of awe and pride in his voice. What transformation? Last time I checked, I certainly wasn't a transformer.

"What transformation?" I asked, confused.

"You're a v-," Malfoy started before Snape interrupted him.

"You're not a muggleborn, Ms. Granger," Snape said.

Not. A. Muggleborn.

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

"I'm muggleborn!" I blurted out, "My parents are both muggles, and therefore, I'm a muggleborn witch."

Dumbledore delivered a sad smile, "The parents who grew you up…are not your real parents."

Not my real parents? Then _who_ is?

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"Let me ask you a question," Malfoy asked, with no malicious edge. Simply, just empathy and concern, since when did Malfoy care about me? "Do you look like your mother or father?"

A jolt went through me. Simple answer: Neither.

"None of them." I replied breathlessly. But…then why didn't they tell me? Who were my real parents?

"Then who?" I asked, looking up at Dumbledore with glossy, topaz eyes.

"I'll tell you something about your parents that will probably uncover most of the things," Dumbledore said, now, a somber edge to his voice, "They were both powerful Veelas."

"Then," I said breathlessly as the realization dawned on me, "Then, I'm a-."

"Yes, Ms. Granger," this time, Snape spoke, "You are a Veela."

**A/N: TA-DA! Truth revealed! Though it was pretty obvious at the start. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Guardian

**Disclaimer: Nooooooot mine, only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: So here comes chapter four!**

**Draco's POV:**

She was inhumanly beautiful. Devastatingly gorgeous. Absurdly perfect. Even for a Veela, she was more beautiful than the most of her kind.

She had a shock when she saw her eyes, and if she saw the rest of her body and face, I'm sure she would have a heart attack. Now, just as Snape finished his sentence, she sat on her bed, dumbfounded.

"You okay?" I asked when she remained silent.

"Do I look okay?" She gritted out of her teeth, damn, she's cute when she's angry. Wait, what? Hello me, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about~ But she's changed, _I_ changed.

"Calm down, Granger," I said, "You're a Veela, no big deal." As soon as I said it, I knew I was wrong.

"No big deal?" Her voice was dangerously quiet, with her eyes narrowed into slits and a snarl curling back her lips, she looked like a feral panther, "I grew up thinking I was a muggleborn, I grew up with people calling me Mudblood, I grew up believing t-," Her voice broke a little, "I grew up believing that the kind people who raised me were my real parents. All of my life has been a lie! Do you know how much that hurts?" She asked me, her hands clenched into fists.

Anger flooded me. She wasn't the only one who went through this! "I do."

"Then prove it," she squared her jaw.

Fine, you want me to prove it? Then I'll grant your request, "I was raised in a pureblood family, a rich one, a powerful one. I was raised to hate muggleborns, I didn't have a choice. I had my future laid out for me, as soon as I was in age; I was going to be a Death Eater. I saw what they did when I was young; I saw what my father did, I was beyond disgusted. And that was when I realized that I did not want to be the monster my father had become. When I saw you-," My voice cracked, and I clenched my fists until my knuckles shone white, "When I saw you being tortured in the ball room of Malfoy Manor—my home—I saw your blood on the floor. It was red, pure red, no mud and no brown tainting the liquid. And then I saw you, you were fighting so hard, and then that's when you shattered all my beliefs. Will you put yourself in my shoes for a minute? Can you understand how it felt, the beliefs I grew up with, shattered? And now, I realize you're a Veela, not a muggleborn. Then the blood on the floor wasn't a muggleborn's, it was a Veela's." I took a deep breath and looked her directly in her eyes, and silver clashed with gold, "Then Justin Finch-Fletchley came along. Just before the war started, he was captured by Death Eaters and brought to Voldemort. Because I failed to kill Professor Dumbledore and ran away back to Malfoy Manor to tell them I couldn't do it, I just couldn't—and the Headmaster was left unharmed, good as new even with his age—Voldemort gave me a chance to prove my loyalty once again. And to do that, he gave me the orders to kill Fletchley. And I did. Seeing _his_ muggleborn blood on the floor, hearing his screaming, seeing him fight, made me realize that muggleborns, Veelas, purebloods, and half-bloods…we all shed the blood. We all have a right to be in the Wizarding World." I crossed my arms and stared right back at her.

To my satisfaction, Snape, Pomfrey, Granger, and even Dumbledore seemed dumbstruck at my speech. But Dumbledore was the quickest to recover and the old wizard gave me a look of complete pride and affection.

"Oh," was all Granger said, "I'm sorry for pushing this down on you." She sounded sincere.

"Nah, it's fine." I smiled at her. Yes, I smiled. What's wrong with that? I have lips; therefore, I have the right to smile. I looked at Granger and noticed that she had frozen and gone a slight shade of pink before she smiled uncertainly back. My smile widened even more. Our smile lasted a bit too long and Snape cleared his throat, and we looked away, blushing.

"Ms. Granger, do you want to know the rest of your history?" Snape asked coolly.

"Of course, sir!" She replied, and stepped _gracefully_ to the ground and away from the bed. The Veela genes sure changed her clumsy attitude.

"Ms. Granger, does it still hurt anywhere?" Pomfrey asked, flicking her wand and scanning Granger for injuries.

"Apart from my pride, no," She admitted before glancing at Dumbledore once more, "So please start, sir."

"Where do you wish I should I start from, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling a bit too brightly, "Perhaps I should start from when you were born?"

Her eyes brightened even more, if it was possible, "Yes, please."

"Your parents were both Veelas, they were involved with Voldemort-,"

"They were Death Eaters?" Granger interrupted, shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore nodded grimly, "But they still cared for you, Ms. Granger, or should I call you, Ms. Hyacinth."

Ms. Hyacinth.

Hermione Hyacinth.

I looked at the Headmaster in shock. The Hyacinth family was a very powerful and dark pureblood family, descendents of powerful and royal Veelas. If Granger was a Hyacinth, then her parents were Lysander and Rosalie Hyacinth. The two Death Eaters, the two Veelas. My mother used to tell me bedtime stories about how the Hyacinth daughter had gone missing when Voldemort was rising again. Nobody knew what had happened to her apart from her parents. When Voldemort questioned them, they said that their daughter had died of a disease. Voldemort had immediately detected their lie, and had executed them himself. Till today, no one knows what happened to Hermione Hyacinth. Until now.

"My last name is Hyacinth?" Granger asked, her eyes impossibly wide.

"Yes, your parents are Lysander and Rosalie Hyacinth, one of the most powerful and royal pureblood family, Veelas, and Death Eaters. Despite how ruthless they might seem, they still care for family members. They came to me before the second rise of Tom, they came with their only daughter—you—and asked for protection and shelter. They did not want you to have a future like theirs. They didn't want Tom—who became Voldemort—to control you and create a monster in your very soul."

"They wanted to protect me?" Hya-Granger (she will always be Granger or Hermione to me) asked softly, a tear sliding down her left eye.

"Yes, they loved you, a lot." Dumbledore's lips lifted into a sad smile, "I agreed, of course. First, I gave you to an orphanage. Where I assigned Severus to look after yo-,"

"So it _was_ you!" Granger interrupted, glaring at Snape who smirked, "In first year, I saw you and thought I recognized you from your black, oily hair and crooked nose."

"Let's not go into my physical appearance, shall we?" Snape sneered, though there was a glint of _affection___in his eyes, "It was for the best, Ms. Hyacinth."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him once again, "And then your muggle parents came and adopted you. Why they didn't tell you, I assume it was because they didn't want you to feel bad or something. But Severus made sure they were good and kind people. Unfortunately, Voldemort smelled a devious trick and asked your parents about you, and they said that you died from a disease, but Voldemort detected their lie and executed them himself."

"Professor?" Granger murmured quietly, glancing at her clenched fists, "Sorry for interrupting, but is there any way to resurrect Voldemort so I can kill him again myself?"

Silence. I gulped; an angry Granger was not a good one. I looked at Dumbledore but he appeared to be deep in concentration.

"I don't think so, Ms. Hyacinth," He said after moments of silence and thinking, "And getting back to the point. They sacrificed themselves for you, brave people, and you survived the war and now have a better and brighter future."

"So that's it, sir? Granger asked, still a bit teary-eyed.

"Of course not, Ms. Hyacinth," Dumbledore gave a excited smile and his eyes twinkled madly (literally) "It's long from over."

"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping in.

"Ms. Hyacinth has a long future laid out by good ol' Merlin; her Veela turning is just the beginning of a whole new exciting story."

"And?" I asked, getting impatient, damn Dumbledore and his damned riddles.

"I am assigning a guardian for Ms. Hyacinth." He said, clasping in hands in delight.

"And who might that—oh." I said just as the answer hit me.

"Yes," Dumbledore said gleefully while a horrified expression adorned Granger's face, "You will be her guardian, Mr. Malfoy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and click that button and review please! Thank you!**


	5. MERLIN'S PANTS!

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: First, I'm so sorry for not updating for so freaking long! Thank you to the people who read, followed, and added to favorites! And please drop a review, thank you!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I'd like to say I nodded coolly, while Malfoy protested his blonde head off. But, being an honest person, I will tell the truth.

It was kind of the opposite. _I _protested my brown head off, while _he _nodded coolly.

"Professor!" I cried, throwing my arms up gracefully, since when did I become graceful? "We can't get along! We won't be able to survive! We—!"

"I'm afraid, Ms. Hyacinth," Snape said coldly, though amusement sparkled in his obsidian eyes, "He is the best choice."

My shoulders slumped and I pouted, "Give me three reasons."

"One, I'm also a Veela so I can assist you," Malfoy piped up, "Second, I changed a lot and want more chances to prove myself worthy," My eyes widened ever so slightly, did Malfoy really want to change? "Third, I'm just handsome and am every girl's dream." He crossed his arms and settled for a satisfied smirk.

"Reasonable enough," I nodded and his smirk widened, "Except for the last one, of course." His smirk fell.

"What?" He mocked a gasp, "I don't haunt your dreams?!"

"Now you mentioned," I murmured, deep in thought, "You did appear once in my nightmare."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned forward on his seat, interested.

"Yeah, there was a white ferret bouncing off the walls, then it just transformed into you and, uh," My face burned red as the image popped into my mind. _Great_, note my sarcasm, now it's permanently engraved there, "You were wearing nothing-,"

"You saw me naked?!"

"No!" I buried my face into my hands, "You were wearing nothing but pink underwear."

"I think I would have looked hotter with black, or maybe purple."

"That's not the point!" I glared at him, "Oh, wait, where was I?"

He tried to hide his sly smirk, but I, with my inhuman eyesight and intelligence, caught the smirk.

"Trying to distract me, eh?" I scowled, "but it's not gonna work," I crossed my arms, "Give me another _reasonable_ reason."

He rolled his eyes and his lips suddenly twitched upwards, "We're both Heads, and that'll make it easier for us to converse."

I nodded, seeing the sense.

"Now, if your delightful conversation is over…" Snape's sudden voice made me jump a little; I'd almost forgotten his existence.

"As her guardian, Mr. Malfoy, you will watch and protect her because going through the stages of Veela life can be quite tough." Dumbledore made his presence known.

"Ms. Hyacinth, what do you know about Veelas?" Snape asked, twirling his wand between his fingers.

I think I've read about them before…"The Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands."

Malfoy, Snape, and Dumbledore blinked thrice before their glazed eyes shone once more.

"Ms. Hyacinth, where did you get that information from?" Snape appeared to be disturbed, his wand hand twitching nervously.

"Wiki," I answered.

"Wiki? Oh never mind." Snape gripped his wand tighter until I was sure it was going to break.

"Because you're a female Veela, Ms. Hyacinth," Dumbledore snapped his fingers softly to get my attention, "You will not need to find a mate-,"

"Thank Merlin!"

"Not bloody fair!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I feel like I should remind you, Mr. Malfoy, you should be finding your mate instead of casual flings."

"How can I find my mate without casual flings?" Malfoy asked, his eyes blazing.

"Point taken," Dumbledore admitted.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore now had a stern glint in his eyes, "You know what to do as M. Hyacinths guardian?"

"Yes, sir," Malfoy nodded lazily, "Protect her, watch her unless she's doing _ahem_ private stuff, and guide her."

"Now off you go," Snape drawled, "Before I'm forced to minus points from your House, Gryffindor of course."

I stood up and nodded to Snape and Dumbledore, "Thank you, professors."

"No need," Dumbledore smiled while Snape nodded at me.

I turned to Malfoy who stood beside the door, "And I'll be trusting you, Malfoy."

"Well, well, well," He smirked, "The Gryffindor princess trusting the Slytherin Prince, who will ever believe that?"

I rolled my eyes and before I stepped out of the  
infirmary, I heard Pomfrey call to Malfoy, "The mirror first, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, madam," Dra-Malfoy gave an amused smirk before he turned to me, "Well, how about going to the Heads dormitory first?"

"Sounds fine to me," My belly growled in protest, "then we'll head off to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I'm afraid Weaseley has rubbed his habits off to you," He snickered.

"No way!" I cried, utterly

horrified.

He snickered before leading the way back to the Heads dormitory. As we stopped in front of the portrait of a little girl, she smiled at and stared at me in awe, "You're very pretty, miss."

I blushed. Pretty? Me? I snuck a glance at Malfoy to see is he was laughing his arse off. But, no, he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

"Thank you," I smiled, she probably meant my eyes, "Uh, what's the password again, Malfoy?"

He didn't appear to hear, instead, he murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "Pretty? Nope. Beautiful? Definitely…"

"Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers sharply in front of his face.

"Oh, uh, what?" He shook his head to snap out of his reverie.

"What's the password?" I repeated my question impatiently.

"_Jelly Beans_," Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy?" He turned towards me once we were inside, and I walked in front of him and placed my right hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He snorted before swatting my hand away.

"I mean, _Jelly Beans_?" I threw my hands up, "Really?"

"Why not?" He said, genuinely confused, "It's tasty; I've got packets of them inside my trunk."

"I just thought you were gonna come up with something like, '_Sexy Beast' _or '_Slytherin Sexiness'_," I paused, my brows furrowed, "But _Jelly Beans_? I totally did not see that one coming."

"Whatever, Gryffindor Princess," He rolled his eyes, "Let's head to the bathroom to get some work done."

"God that's just so wrong on so many levels," I turned a shade of red.

"Not a prude anymore?" He mocked as he grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Shut your ferrety mouth up, Malfoy," I gritted out through my teeth, while still trying to wriggle out his firm grip, "and what did Pomfrey mean by 'the mirror first'?"

"You'll see, my little lioness," Was he _flirting_?

"Do _not_ call me your little lioness," I glowered at him, but he didn't seem fazed and continued to drag me to the bathroom.

"Okay, you can look in the mirror, now," He smirked as he let go of my wrist, "my little lioness."

I ignored him and stared at the mirror for three full seconds.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!"

**A/N: Hope that was okay, and thank you for reading!**


	6. The Stranger in the Mirror

**Disclaimer: If I could, I'll just put a selfie. :D**

**A/N: Sorry for the last cliffhanger, but the temptation was just too great! ;)**

**PS. I changed my pen name and profile photo! Whoopee! **

**Hermione's POV:**

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" I couldn't tear my eyes away from the stranger in the mirror.

"That is certainly _not_ Merlin's pants," Malfoy muttered beside me, but I ignored him.

The stranger in the mirror had to be the most beautiful girl to ever grace this planet. She had cinnamon-colored hair that fell in silky and glossy curls down her back; she had a widow's peak, and a small, heart-shaped face. She had a pair of large almond-shaped golden topaz orbs which shone luminescent in the shiny surface of the mirror. Eyes which were accompanied with thick and dark eyelashes that framed over the orbs like curtains. I swear I've seen those eyes before. The lady in the mirror had a very fair and flawless complexion like the muggle fairytale _Snow White_, and she was tall, curvy, and slender, but still shorter than Malfoy who stood beside me.

"Will you introduce us?" I gestured to the stranger and looked at Malfoy who sported an utter look of confusion.

"Why would you need an introduction of yourself to yourself?" He asked, before blurting out, "Oh, you don't know!" He bursted into roars of laughter, I glanced at the beauty in the and noticed she had an annoyed plus sheepish expression on her inhuman face. Then, I looked closer; she looks kind of familiar… Wait, this was a mirror, so that meant…

"Sweet Merlin," I whimpered, "Is that really me?"

"Y-y-yes!" Malfoy gasped out between roars of laughter, "And they called you the 'Brightest Witch of her Age'. OW lady! That spot is tender!" Yes, I had kicked him in the place where you were not supposed to kick boys,

"Will you shut up and tell me what's going on already?" I hissed at him.

"You see," He said once he stopped laughing, then bursted into random laughter before stopping and repeating the actions, "When a

Veela transforms, your features are improved and all your senses are sharpened, your features might be different, but your heart and emotions stay the same," he paused and looked me over with his lips pressed together thoughtfully, and I felt a strange burning sensation in my chest, "you seem more, ah, dazzling than our fellow Veelas."

"Was that a compliment?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

He smirked, "Yes, it certainly was," he crossed his arms across his chest, "so you better savor it."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," I spat, though a smile betrayed my emotions. And together, we headed to the portrait.

"Dinner time," Malfoy asked, looking at his watch. _His watch._

"You have a _watch_?" I asked, incredulous.

He squared his jaw, "I told you I changed."

"I…like it," I murmured.

"You like my watch," He pushed open the portrait, "or my change."

"Both," I admitted and when I snuck a glance at him, I swear I saw a genuine smile flicker across his lips.

"Malfoy?" I asked uncertainly.

"What?" He responded.

"Is it okay if

I call you…_Draco_?" His name rolled off my tongue and it sounded…nice, "since we have a truce and the guardian stuff."

"Sure…_Hermione_." Was it just me, or did he sound eager?

"Thanks…_Draco_," a smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"You know," He said as we walked towards the Great Hall, "You still have to figure out what to say to your, ah, friends."

I halted in my tracks, "Merlin, what do I tell Harry?" I cried, throwing my arms into the air, "and what about Ron? And also Ginny!"

"Hermione, hey," He grabbed my arms and gently replaced them on my side, "I'm sure your friends will understand."

"You're right," I admitted. They were my friends; they were always supportive and protective of me. They will understand.

"Let's go," Mal-Draco started walking towards the Great Hall again, "and try not to dazzle too much boys with your Veela appearance."

"Me?" I put on a mask of innocence, "Dazzle? Never!"

He chuckled and suddenly tensed, "Did you hear that?"

My ears perked up, and suddenly everything was silent except for a gasp, then soft footsteps quickly fading, and it was heading towards the Great Hall.

"Someone was listening," I bit my lips nervously.

"It's probably nothing, Hermione," Draco still looked a bit tense, but he started walking again so I had no choice but to follow him, "People are usually lat for dinner."

"Yeah," I murmured, not convinced. What if the eavesdropper heard about the Veela thing? Merlin, what if he or she spread it all over the school. I shook my head to get rid of the jumbled thoughts, like Draco said, it was probably nothing. We stopped at the double doors.

"You first, my little lioness," He gestured to the door.

"No, you," I glared at him and he glared back.

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You" We glowered at each other before he sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, he drawled, "You are irritatingly stubborn, Hermione."

"One of my talents," I stared him down before he gave another defeated sigh and muttered, "Women." And he pushed open the door.

And as I walked towards the Gryffindor table, all eyes were on me.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Don't hate me, please! Another round of 'thank yous' to the readers who Favorite/Followed/Reviewed. You guys are amazing! **


	7. All Eyes on Me

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK. Rowling, I'm just her evil clone.**

**A/N: Thank you readers! You guys are amazing!**

**So this chapter is still Hermione's POV, but I promise I'll make it Draco's POV for the next chapter!**

**Hermione's POV:**

And as I walked to the Gryffindor table, all eyes were on me.

I could literally feel their stares burning into me until all I was left was a pile of ashes. I knew I was exaggerating, but I didn't care, all I cared was concentrating on not blushing red or suddenly tripping and landing on my face.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the table.

"Hey, Gin," I broke the silence, "Pass the marmalade, please."

I waited for her, but all she did was stare at me. Then her blue eyes grew wide, "H-Her-Hermione?" she gasped, covering her mouth and nose with both hands, "Is that really you?"

"Um, yeah," I blushed a little, staring down at my hands self-consciously. I heard whispers around me, and then a girl's shrill voice broke out, "I told you she was a Veela! I bet a galleon she's gonna show off later, and guess what, my friends? She was talking to the one and only Draco Malfoy!"

Lavender Brown. Lavender bloody Brown. Lavender effing Brown. Lavender bloody effing Brown, that bi-

_Lioness._

I jumped at the whisper in my mind.

_I know you would like to display some colorful strings of words, but now is not the time._

Get the fuck out of my mind, now, Malfoy. Right now.

_Language, language._ _And we're back to Malfoy; _I heard Draco sigh in my mind, _whatever happened to Draco?_

He happens to be intruding on my private thoughts.

_Aww, come on, can't we share some secrets? I'm rather good at Leglimency, don't you think so?_

If you don't get out my mind right now, I swear you will find yourself unable to reproduce albino ferrets due to the fact that I hexed your balls off.

_Ouch, lioness, don't you think you're getting more violent with each passing day? Must be Weasel rubbing into you again. And look who's talking, albino?_

I don't care.

I glanced at my arms and realized that I was probably just as pale as Draco now.

_Whatever. Bye, my little lioness, put up a good show between you and Brown for us fellow students._

On it.

I stood up and faced Lavender, who stood up in response and grinned gleefully at me.

"Wow, Lavender, I never knew you were an eavesdropper at heart," I widened my eyes in mock surprise and heard a few sniggers to my sarcastic remark.

"I just happened to be listening, Hermione," Lavender pouted and failed her attempt to make puppy-eyes.

"Yeah, just happened to be listening for several minutes," I snorted as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I have rights to listen to my business," She huffed and flipped her curly hair behind her shoulder.

"No, Lavender," My voice was calm but had an obvious edge of menace in it, "It's completely not your business."

"Of course it is!" She gave a shrill cry, "This school needs gossip to survive! And who is their provider? ME!"

"Save your breath, Lavender, in case you've noticed, not everyone wants their ears to stop working," I smirked, the Veela side was sure changing me, "And try to save resources, will you? Wasting make-up is really not helping."

"Y-You!" She shrieked in fury and came running to me from her seat with fists flying.

"Ms. Brown!" Snape just happened to turn his head and notice the mad witch, "Please return to your seat before I'm forced to abduct points from your House, which of course, will be fine by me."

Lavender stomped back to her seat and threw me a final glare before whispering furiously with Parvati Patil.

I sat down in my seat, satisfied. I glanced at Malfoy and concentrated.

Was that good enough?

I stared at him to see his reaction and he jumped a little to the sudden voice in his head.

_It met my satisfaction, lioness. Did you see Brown's face? _His chuckles rang in my mind _Priceless!_

I laughed inwardly and pulled my mind out from his.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Can you please explain to us about, uh, _this_?" He gestured to my body and raised both of his eyebrows, confused and curious. He placed a goblet containing pumpkin juice to his lips, waiting for my answer. Harry and Ginny did the same as they all drank pumpkin juice and stared at me.

"I'm a Veela," I said matter-of-factly. Pumpkin juice went spraying out in all directions.

"Eww," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Napkins exist for a reason, you know?"

Harry wiped his lips with his napkin and suddenly started laughing, "Nice joke, 'Mione, I totally fell for it."

Ron joined in his laughter but Ginny looked at them in exasperation and whacked her hand over the back of their heads.

I nodded at Ginny for thanks and said firmly, "I'm not kidding, I really am a Veela."

I started telling them what Dumbledore told me, and after I finished, they stared at me in awe.

"Wow," Ginny said, looking up and down at me, "You're even prettier than Astoria Greengrass!"

Prettier than Astoria Greengrass? Astoria, a Slytherin girl with a tall and curvy figure. And long, curly dark brown hair accompanied by almond-shaped brown eyes, although, the brown eyes contained no warmth at all. She was the prettiest girl in the school, but not anymore. Before, I would have thought that as impossible, but now, Astoria was nothing compared next to me.

"But I don't care about being pretty, Gin," I swallowed, "I'm just afraid that people will start treating me differently."

Harry's emerald eyes soften and he placed his hand on my arm, "Hermione, Hermione," I glanced up and gold met green, "Even though we now know about your history, and it wasn't an exactly pleasant one, you're still our Hermione and we're still your best friends. Nothing's going to change that." He finished with a smile and I smiled back as Ginny and Ron nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah, nothing's going to change," Ginny piped up, "If anyone hurts you, I'll still sent a Bat-Bogey hex at them."

"Yeah," Ron slapped the table enthusiastically, "I'll punch them until they're flat as—," He looked around and pointed at his pancake, "—my pancake over here." Just as he finished, he grabbed the pancake and stuffed it into his mouth.

I shook my head affectionately, typical Ron.

We ate our dinner with occasional chatters and laughter.

_My little lioness?_

I groaned inwardly.

What the hell do you want, Draco?

_Can't I just drop in for a little hello? _

No,it's against the law.

_Last time I checked, it wasn't._

And when was last time?

_..._

Well?

_Last year._

What do you want?

_I thought I just told you?_

Just give me the bloody reason!

_Whoa, calm down, Hermione. _I heard a whimper. _No need to get your knickers in a twist, unless they're already twisted. _I growled._ I just want to ask, are you done eating? I've been waiting for ten minutes._

Why are you waiting?

_Dear ol' Snape told me to escort you to our dormitory._

Why would I need an escort?

_Well, we don't want our little lioness to be ravaged by some love-sick boys and jealous girls, do we?_

…Fine, give me one more minute to get finished.

"Bye, guys," I said as I stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon?" Ginny frowned.

"Dumbledore wants to discuss Head duties and upcoming events," I lied smoothly through my teeth.

"Ok, bye!" Ginny waved while Harry and Ron chortled in unison, "Bye, 'Mione."

I slung my bag over one shoulder and walked to the double doors, all the while hearing whispers about me and stares aimed at me. As I reached my hand out to push open the door, someone slipped in front of me and opened it for me. And lo and behold stood Draco and Blaise with identical smiks on their faces.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise gave me a thumb-up.

"Why are you calling me _Hermione_?" I asked warily.

"Cause Drakey-poo here told me to," Blaise answered, jabbing his thumb at his blond friend who tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okayyyy…_Blaise_," His name felt weird on my tongue, and Draco sighed once more.

"Can we go now?" He grumbled, "This atmosphere's getting too chummy for my own liking."

"Of course, Drakey-poo," Blaise batted his eyelashes at Draco who rolled his eyes and shoved the dark-skinned boy away from him.

"Now I can see where the gay rumors came from," I muttered and walked in front of them.

"Did I just hear what I think you said?" Draco demanded, skidding to a halt.

"Yes, you did," A smirk formed on my lips.

"Why would people think we're gay?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Because," I gestured at how close they were walking together, "The way you behave like a love-sick girl fawning over an injured ferret."

The boys glared at each other and scooted further from each other.

"Stay away from me!" Draco spat at him, walking faster to lose Blaise.

"The same goes for you!" Blaise spat back, walking slower to get further away from Draco.

"Idiots," I muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Just then I saw a group of Hufflepuff girls far away from us, walking in front, whispering and pointing at us. They seemed to be talking about us, so I expanded my Veela hearings and concentrated on their conversation.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy!" One girl gasped.

"Blaise is like," another girl sighed, "Soooo hot."

"Draco is hotter!" another girl piped up.

"What are they three doing together?"

"Hmm, maybe, they're going for a…threesome?"

Fits of laughter and giggles followed the last comment.

I didn't know how I did it. Maybe it was my Veela traits, but the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the giggling girls.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for being so crude!" I snarled at them and they backed away, straight into Draco who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for bumping into me!" Draco barked, and I'll admit, he looked pretty intimidating.

The girls whimpered and ran away squealing and accidently knocking an unfortunate Blaise to the floor.

"Ten points from whatever House you idiots are in for being idiots!" He bellowed and got up, brushing dusts from his pants, looking furious.

"Um, Blaise?" Draco said gently, "You're not a prefect, nor the Head boy." He reminded Blaise who blushed in embarrassment then stood up straight, "Well, do it for me, you moron!"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff because Blaise told me to!" Draco called to the backs of running girls.

"Are you guys done?" I asked impatiently, "I need to sleep."

"And I need my beauty sleep," Draco yawned.

"Me, too," Blaise sighed sleepily, "Farewell, my fellow students of Hogwarts." He waved as the Slytherin common room loomed ahead. With Blaise now gone, I was left with Draco.

We walked in a comfortable silence and by the time we reached the portrait, we were yawning like mad.

"Jelly _yawn_ Babies," I sighed, my mind drowsy with sleepiness.

"No, it's _yawn_ Jelly _yawn_ Beans," Draco sighed and the portrait swung open.

"Good night, Dra _yawn_ co," I stumbled to my room and heard Draco mumble a sleepy, "Good _yawn_ night, Her_ yawn_ mione."

The last thing I saw was my pillow zooming to my face at full speed before darkness consumed me.

**A/N: **_**Yawn**_**, I'm tired, too. **

**Thanks for reading again!**


	8. My Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would love to, of course.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Draco's POV:**

I woke up in a bad mood.

Last night, I dreamed of Blaise dancing in tutus, Hermione punching me in the face, Pansy with her annoying cooing, and lastly lo and behold, Astoria Greengrass stalking me everywhere. She appeared in mirrors, in the doorways, in the corridors, even in the toilet. I ended up screaming in my dream when Astoria lunged from the toilet towards me and I jolted awake. In a very, very, very, very bad mood.

I've dated many girls before, all of them bimbos with an IQ a little more than Crabbe or Goyle. But the worst choice of girlfriends I made was Astoria Greengrass. I didn't even like her, I swear, she didn't attract me in any other way. I was so sick of her pompous and arrogant attitude that sourly reminded me of my younger self that I was trying hard to leave behind. So why did I even date her? Because I'm a Veela, and I'm looking for my mate.

A male Veela. I've got to find my mate before the age of eighteen, or else I would suffer deep depression or heartbreak and that might be the cause of my death. I don't want to die, and the world would miss me so much if I died, imagine a world without Draco Malfoy. Terrible. Horrible. Terrifying. Horrifying. Dozens of girls would commit suicide, die of heartbreak, or possibly bury themselves next to my corpse. I grimaced. Disturbing image, get out of my mind right now.

And what makes my life even more complicated is that after I made sure Astoria wasn't my mate and I broke up with her, she wouldn't give up and tried to convince me that she really was my mate. As if it was possible. Long ago, I was told by my now-deceased mother that my mate would have a sweet, intense scent that will attract me to her. Other girls who aren't my mate would have an unpleasant smell that lingered on them. And Astoria was no exception, to be honest, she smelled worse than most. Rotten carcass, or even more possible, gas. Not the burning kind, but the omfg-open-the-window-right-now-before-I-suffocate-I need-fresh-air kind.

Once I shook off my nightmare and collected my jumbled thoughts, I made way to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the large mirror, leaning my weight forward and placing my hands on the sink. A young, handsome, seventeen years old boy stared back at me. He had silky, platinum blonde hair, and silver eyes that sparkled in an I-know-something-you-don't way. He had inhumanly beautiful features, a strong jaw line, and the outlines of his chiseled chest could be seen through his green shirt. Yep, that's me. Gorgeous me.

I glanced at my watch just as my stomach gave a loud rumble, time for breakfast. I washed my face, brushed my pearly white teeth, combed my hair, slipped into my uniform, and then I was ready to go.

I met Blaise by the Slytherin common room, and knew better than to joke around with him when he just woke up. Which he did. He's always been a sore arse in the morning. Once, he slept in Malfoy Manor, and when I tried to wake him up for breakfast, he literally gave me heart attack when he suddenly sat up and roared in my face before going back to sleep again as though nothing has happened. I learned my lesson that day, never, I mean _never_, provoke Blaise in the morning if you appreciate the location of your arse. And I'm quite fond of mine, thank you.

And when we reach the Great Hall, and after he takes the first big bite of a pancake, a lazy smirk forms on his face and I know my rear is now safe.

"Any luck?" Blaise asked, taking another bite of his pancake. I shake my head.

It's funny how easily we can read each other, like one of Hermione's damn books. But Blaise and I have known each other since we were two, and have never stopped being best friends. And that would remain the same.

"I think it might be Hermione," Blaise said, grabbing a goblet containing pumpkin juice.

"I don't know," I replied slowly, could he be right? Well, she had a very sweet scent. A very sweet scent. A very sweet scent!

"Blaise?" I asked, excitement in my voice, "When was the last time I thought a female smelled nice?"

He thought for a moment, his brows wrinkling, sipping his pumpkin juice, and then replied firmly, "Never."

"Hermione smells nice," was all I said before pumpkin juice shot out from his mouth.

"Does that mean?" Blaise asked, his eyes widened as the truth dawned on him, "Merlin, she's your…" His voice faltered, and he paused, unable to continue,

I flashed him a smirk and reached over to press a napkin into his hand, "Yes," I said, my silver eyes never leaving his brown ones, "My mate is Hermione Hyacinth."


	9. Piss off, Ass-toria

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow! I never had so many followers and favorites before! Thank you so much!**

**Draco's POV:**

I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it. I looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard, I let out a sigh of relief, no one was close to me and Blaise.

Blaise pressed the napkin I gave me to his mouth, wiping the pumpkin juice stains, and said, "As shocked as I am-," I snorted, "-As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a very unpleasant noise, as shocked as I am, but I think you two would make a very good pair."

"I know, mate," I couldn't help but grin widely as images of me snogging the hell out of Hermione popped into my mind.

"Who?" A girl's voice said, my grin faded and I immediately stiffened, Blaise composed his face into a sneer, "A great pair? You mean Draco and me? Of course I know," Astoria Greengrass giggled in her annoying shrill voice, "We all know that I am your mate."

"Who invited you here?" Blaise drawled, his sneer still pasted on his handsome face.

"Draco," Astoria ignored Blaise, and slid closer to me, with a sickening smile, she raised her hand and stroked my hair, "Do you like the effects of my new lipsticks?" She puckered her lips, leaning closer and closer and closer and closer…

I slapped her hand away from my hair and pushed her away from me, "No, I hate it," I drawled out while Blaise pressed his napkin to his lips to conceal his smirk, "It's the color of shit."

Astoria gave me a pout, and I gagged inwardly.

"Look, Ass-toria," I said calmly, and picked up a bagel with long fingers, raised it and examined the crusty surface, my fingernails making small dents in the bread, "I don't care about your lipstick, and don't give a damn about your nail polish, or about your hair." I paused for effect, "To be honest, I don't really give a shit about you, Greengrass, so could you please do us a favor and piss off?"

An upset look crossed her face, then a knowing look replaced it, "Ah, you've been drinking, Draco," She stood up and quickly pecked me on the cheek before I could duck away, where's my Veela reflexes when you need them? "Never mind, dear, we'll talk when the unpleasant effects of alcohol passes." She marched away to find her snobby friends.

"I hate you, Ass-toria," I mutter and made a middle finger gesture towards her back. Blaise chuckled, then his face turned a shade of pink, he quickly lowered his head and began furiously stuffing spoonfuls of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Hello, Draco and Blaise," Luna Lovegood had a dreamy smile on her face as she slid on the bench beside Blaise, "How's your morning?"

"Same as always," I replied, still staring at Blaise who was now furiously drinking pumpkin juice.

"You must be awfully hungry, Blaise," Luna said, gazing at Blaise with bluish-grey eyes filled with wonder. "How do you drink so fast and so much without the need of air?"

As if on cue, Blaise slammed the goblet down, making the table rattle a bit, and raised his head and took greedy gulps of air, "Y-yes L-Luna, I am indeed very hungry." His expression suggested the opposite.

"Are you now?" Luna smiled, then looked at her watch, "Merlin, I'm gonna be late for Potions!" She jumped off the bench and hurried off, then skipped back to us and waved at me, and with a sweet smile, she pecked Blaise on the cheek. I gave Blaise a knowing smirk as he blushed bright red and folded my arms on the table.

"So," I drawled, "You and Lovegood."

"So," he gulped, "You and Hermione."

He giggled nervously and wringed his wrists, "You two sure make a good couple." He gave another nervous giggle. Since when did Blaise giggle?

"Man, that's so twisted," I smirked and leaned back, "Well, she's quite a looker, don't you think so? Platinum blonde hair like mine, although mine's hotter, brown eyes, and-,"

"Her eyes are bluish-grey, you idiot!" Blaise snapped, irritated.

"Ah," my smirk widened even more as he fell into my trap, "You've been very observant these days, my very dear friend.

"You've been very nosy these days, my not-so-dear friend," He clenched his fists until his knuckles shone white.

"I've no idea why you're so dramatic," I frowned and leaned forward.

"Love is dramatic," He buried his face into his hands.

"Whoa," I blinked three times, "You _love_ her?"

"Why else would I be acting like this?" His words were slightly muffled in his hands.

"Um, I don't know, PMSing?" I joked and was rewarded by a glare. Well, at least it was better than a blushing Blaise. Men blushing are so not…_manly_.

"Draco," what the hell was _she_ doing here_ again_? "Have the alcoholic effects passed?"

"No," I sneered, "Piss off, Ass-toria."

"Oh, well," she pouted, "Looks like I'll have to wait a little bit longer than I would have preferred." She sashayed off. I glared daggers at her retreating back.

"If looks could kill," Blaise lifted his face from his hands, "She would be dead now."

"If only," I sighed ruefully.

"Hey," I jumped in shock as Hermione suddenly slid beside me on the bench, though still keeping a respectable distance between us, "You have classes today?"

"U-u-uh I-I don't think s-so," I spluttered like a fish. Calm down, Draco, it's only your mate you're talking to, just a perfectly normal day. Merlin, she's your _mate_! What was _she _doing here at the _Slytherin_ table?

"Good," she gave me a strange look with those calculating topaz eyes, "Cos I need some guidance."

"So, ah," there goes my calmness, "I'll meet you in, ah-,"

"I'll meet you after you're done with your breakfast at the willow beside the lake." She replied with ease, some strands of her glossy cinnamon-colored hair falling into her golden eyes. A strange urge to run my hands through her silky hair almost overwhelmed me. My eyes unconsciously fell to her lips; she had perfect and plump cupid-bow lips, so red and moist-_Snap out of it!_

"Yeah," I coughed into my fist, "Sure."

"Okay," she looked like she was going to say more, and then decided against it, "See you later."

He watched her walk gracefully away until he heard Blaise snarl, "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here_ again_?"

He turned around to find Astoria with her hands on her hips, pouting at him, "I just want to know why _my_ Drakey was talking to _that_ Mudblood Granger."

I saw red. I stood up and faced Astoria, then leaned my face close to hers until all I could see was her widened brown eyes, "She's not a muggleborn, stupid, Veelas are not muggleborn," I took a deep breath to calm that urge to strangle her and dump her in the lake with the Giant Squid, "But if I hear you call anyone, I mean _anyone_, the M-word again…" I let my voice trail off for effect and picked up my unfinished bagel and ripped it into two. It's funny how much fear one piece of torn bread can inspire.

Fear was written all over her face and eyes, and then surprising me and Blaise, she nodded knowingly, "Ah, I see," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face, "The effects of alcohol hasn't passed yet, we'll get chummy later, my lovely Veela." On that happy note, she sashayed off.

"Piss off, Ass-toria," I pointed my middle finger at her retreating back.

"Well," Blaise chuckled, amused. Easy for him, _he_ doesn't have a crazy girl stalking him all day, "Don't keep Hermione waiting, Merlin, that girl has a sharp tongue."

"You have no idea," I muttered and made way for the Great Hall's double doors.


	10. Stuck With Me

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: before you read this chapter, I want to thank ALL of you who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thank you so much! Best readers ever!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I stared across the lake as willows draped over me like soft, green blankets. I reached up and twirled a strand of willow between my fingers, studying the delicate sculpture of the leaves and the sturdy stem.

"Sorry to keep you here waiting."

I whipped around so fast I almost got whiplash, and with the willow still between my fingers; it broke from the branch and fluttered to the ground like a green snake.

"You really need to stop doing that," I said breathlessly after my heart stopped racing.

"Doing what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent face," I placed my hands on my hips, "It doesn't suit you."

"Oh, whatever, everything suits me." Draco waved my comment away. "So what did you want to converse about? I hope I didn't waste my breakfast time for coming over here."

"Shut up," I kicked a stone to the lake, where it bounced off the smooth surface two times before it sank.

"You're touchy," he stared at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," I spat.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco snapped, losing his patience.

"That's what I want you to find out!"

"Well how can I find out if you won't even tell me your bloody problem?!" He stomped the ground like a five years old.

"Really mature," I commented, not at all fazed by his fierce glare.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked, clenching his fists with his eyes narrowed into slits. Well, good to know that I really get on his nerves.

"I feel weird," I blurted out after moments of awkward silence. More awkward silence. This time with me blushing in embarrassment.

"That's all you've got to say?" His tone was dangerously quiet, "I didn't finish breakfast and came here just to hear you say 'I feel we-,"

"I feel weird around you!" And suddenly, I was blurting out everything. "Every time I see you, my heart just clenches really tightly and I feel like I can't breathe an-!"

"Heart attack?" Draco offered.

"Just listen!" I snarled, "Every time I see you, I have this stupid urge to tap-dance with the Giant Squid. And you have _no idea_ how hard I have to restrain from snogging the hell out of yo-,"

"I've had the same temptation as you," Draco cut off my rant.

"What?" Did he really just say that?

"You heard me," Draco crossed his arms and stepped closer to me.

"B-but why?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted in confusion, and then the reality hit me fast.

Draco Malfoy was a male Veela looking for his mate. And it said that Veela mates…Where have you read it, Hermione? Come on? Why can't my mind work at the right time-oh right. _It is said that Veela mates go through the same romantic stages as the Veela male. _Shit.

"This might come as a shock for you, Hermione," he took a deep breath as if trying to calm him down, "Remember what Dumbledore said about finding my mate fast? Well, about my mate, you—,"

Somehow, with my mouth dry and my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth, I managed to say a hoarse, "I'm your mate."

Shocked silence. Surprised silence. Awkward silence. I didn't like any of them.

"You knew?" He was the one to break it.

"Not really," I shrugged like it was nothing, "Just figured it out."

"So there is a reason when they coin you as the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'." Came his reply, though it bordered on nervousness, "So you're not scared or anything?"

"Scared?" My eyebrows knitting together again, "Why would  
I be scared?"

"Cos you'll be spending the rest of your life with me, you'll be stuck with me, forever and ever. Assuming you don't go kill yourself first."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be dating me," he said, listing it off his fingers, "Snogging me, marrying me, and running off into the sunset to make little Malfoys."

And that's when I fainted.


	11. A Deal

**Disclaimer: Lo and behold, JK. Rowling owns all the characters!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! It's been a long week of tests and now it's finally over! Thanks for reading again!**

**Hermione's POV:**

He told me I was out for only one minute, but it felt like hours.

When I woke, he had looked cross and had said, "I hope you fainted out of complete happiness."

Complete happiness my arse. Horror sounds more like it.

Now, he was giving several minutes to calm down while he was muttering something about damn women and their bloody fainting escapades. Let's see how _he_ likes it when _I_ start muttering about damn men and their motives on making innocent women die from heart attack.

"Why did you faint?" My minute was up, and I had one annoyed Draco to deal with.

"I would have been surprised if anyone had not fainted after what you said." I crossed my arms and tried to stare him down.

"I don't get it," Draco looked genuinely confused, "Why would you _not_ like the idea of spending the rest of your life with me?" He sounded kind of heartbroken, but I was sure that's the Veela in him speaking.

"Look," I tried to stay calm, he sure was dense, "I don't know who you are, but I will not let you control my life. I will _not_ date you, I will _not _snog you, I will _not_ marry you, and I will definitely _not_ run off into the sunset—" I paused for breath, then seeing him about to retort something, I quickly continued, "—or sunrise to make little Malfoys with you."

"Well," He said, his mercurial eyes ablaze, "I don't think you even have a choice to decide."

"Excuse me?" Not the can-you-repeat-that-again-I-didn't-hear-you kind, nor the sorry-I-need-to-get-past-you kind, but the who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are-feeding-me-all-those-bullshit kind.

"Look," Draco sighed, his annoyance and frustration gone, replaced by tiredness, "I've been finding my mate for so long, and now I know it's you, I'm elated but also very disappointed that you rejected me."

"You still haven't answered my question," I said, lowering my body to a sitting position on the sloping land, "The one about having no choice to decide."

He followed suit and sat next to me, closer to me than I would have preferred, "Haven't you read about them?"

"Not all," I shrugged, staring out across the lake.

"When a Veela male finds its mate, the mate has to decide whether to accept the Veela." He answered, studying his fingernails and shifting to find a more comfortable position on the grass.

"And?" I prompted.

"If the mate accepts, they will live happily ever after with each other." He said almost wistfully.

"If not?" I asked, watching as his eyes harden.

"The Veela will die from a broken heart. And the dying process will be very, very painful." He said, clenching his hands into fists.

"What makes you think I don't have a choice," I shot up and towered over him, "Maybe I'll decline you."

He gets to his feet, and this time, it's him towering over me, "But you won't."

"What makes you think I won't?" I said hotly, feeling a prick of irritation.

Draco looked me in the eye, "Because you're Hermione sodding Granger. You don't like watching people suffer, you don't like seeing them get hurt, and you don't like seeing them die." He took a step closer until our noses were almost touching, "You're the helpful one, the heroine. So, Hermione, do you accept me as your Veela mate?"

I felt the irritation grow as I realized that, for once, he was totally right about me. I don't like seeing people suffer, I don't like seeing people get hurt, and I did not like seeing people die. I was the helpful one, the heroine. And that meant, however annoying Draco can be, I wouldn't want to see him suffer and die. I wasn't like that, I do hold grudges like everyone, but every time my soft side wins over. Ginny once said I had gotten soft, have too much compassion, and I couldn't do anything but admit it. She was right. But was it bad? Should I change? Then what should I change and what should I keep the same? I took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"Fine," I grinned, "I accept you to be my boyfriend."

"What?" He sounded confused, his golden brows furrowing together, "Boyfriend? I said 'mate'. And 'temporary'? I remember saying forever and ever."

"You haven't heard the rest yet," I suppressed a smile.

"Well, go on then." Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ever heard of this? Everything comes with a price." I placed my hands on my hips, "You get to be my temporary boyfriend because maybe, just maybe, I'll accept to be your mate."

His eyes brightened and as he smirked, some strands of his golden hair fell into his eyes, and I felt a strange urge to reach out and brush it away. Then confusion crept into his mercurial orbs.

"And the price?" Ah.

"You be my temporary boyfriend," I said it slowly, letting every word sink in. "And I give you two weeks."

"Stop saying ambiguous statements and just spit it all out at once!" He snapped, and you could see the impatience swelling in his eyes.

"I give you two weeks. Two weeks to win me over. At the end of two weeks, then I'll decide. My final decision that can't be changed. And maybe I might even decide sooner." I let the sentence sink in before I offer him my hand.

"Deal?"

Without hesitating, he smirked and grasped my hand firmly.

"It's a deal."


	12. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: If I put on some glasses and dyed my hair blonde…I'm JK Rowling's twin! But I still don't own Harry Potter. But one day I will. *inserts evil laughter***

**A/N: Thank you my loyal readers!**

**Draco's POV:**

I don't remember feeling this alive for a long time. Finally, a real game going on. A game, not like Quidditch which usually got your blood pumping in and out through your veins. But one with thinking, deep thinking. One that got you scheming. One that got you torn over decisions that all seemed wise and foolish at the same time. Of course, there was also excitement. Excitement seeing the game being activated and excitement finding out who was the champion.

And Hermione and I were playing just that kind of game. More like a deal, actually.

I replayed this morning again in my head. A deal. Two weeks to win her over. A last decision.

"Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder and inclined my head to see Blaise looking at me with a concerned expression on his flawless face, "Are you okay? You seem kind of…spaced out."

I opened my mouth to reply then noticed Astoria staring at us, so I clenched my jaw and gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded and placed his folders into his bag.

Together, we headed off for lunch.

oOo

"Seriously?" Blaise said for the fifth time after I told him about the deal.

I nodded for the fifth time, feeling sparks of irritation coming to life.

"She can play like a Slytherin, that girl," Blaise shook his head, amused; "I swear that old hat was drunk when it sorted her."

"You know, she was actually supposed to be sorted into Slytherin because of her family and the Veela part," I said as I scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "But then I guess her bravery must have won over or maybe Dumbledore asked the hat to sort her into Gryffindor to protect her."

"Interesting." Was all Blaise said because his eyes seemed to be staring at a certain point behind me. So I followed his line of vision and squinted.

Ah.

Lovegood staring at a chocolate-frosted cupcake.

Without warning, she grabbed it and headed over to them. Blaise quickly resumed eating, stuffing spoonfuls soup into his mouth and swallowing just as quickly.

Lovegood sat beside me and I felt a prick of smugness as Blaise shot me a glare.

"Hello Draco and Blaise," Luna said dreamily.

"Lovegood," I replied while Blaise offered an unusually high "Luna!"

"This is for you," Luna dropped the cupcake beside Blaise, "It looks really good."

Blaise mumbled his thanks and held the cupcake up for deep inspections. What a drama king.

"I think it's a lovely color because it really matches your skin." Luna said softly and skipped away, humming to herself.

Blaise gaped after her.

"Did she just compare me to a cupcake?"He asked incredulously.

"I believe so." I smirked.

"What next?"Blaise asked exasperatedly, "Pansy transferring back from Beauxbatons?"

As if on cue, a shrill voice rang out, "Drakie-poo!"

I ducked under the table in horror and curled my body tight, wishing I was invisible.

Shit.

_Shit_.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be fucking happening.

But it was.

How long had it been since Pansy transferred to Beauxbatons and I no longer had to dart from corner to corner? A month? Or maybe a little longer?

But now she was back. She had transferred to Beauxbatons because her father had wanted her to know how other schools taught their students with different ways. She had been reluctant, and had told me the news with her eyes puffy with tears while I resisted the urge to jump off and down squealing like a school girl, "Justice has prevailed!"

"Draco?" I heard Blaise whisper over the table, "Don't come out yet."

"Zabini," Pansy said with a shrill giggle, "Where's Draco? I can't wait to see his happy face when I tell him I'm back!"

"Unfortunately for you and the entire female population," Blaise scoffed, "He's off limits. Forever and ever."

"What do you mean he's off limits?" Pansy asked, confusion now evident on her puggish face, "He's _mine_."

"No he isn't!" I felt the ground literally shaking as Astoria stomped over, "He is _mine_."

"No, mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"Mine!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Who in the right mind would want to be fought over like a beach ball?

"If you two don't shut up right now I swear I will slice off your boobs and feed them to the Thestrals." I said threateningly as I climbed out under the table， adding a small mutter of, "That's to say, if they even want to eat it."

"DRACO!" Pansy leaped forward to hug me but I quickly dodged her and ignored her look of confusion and annoyance.

"Tell her you're mine, my Veela mate," Astoria clutched my arm but I shook her away.

"First, I am not yours." I glowered behind them at an amused Blaise who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Second, you are not my mate."

"How would you know?" Astoria jutted out her chin at me while Pansy huffed in anger beside her.

"Because," I paused for effect. Once a drama king, always a drama king. "I've already found my mate."

"Is it me?" Astoria asked with pleading eyes.

"I think it's me!" Pansy squealed in delight, her eyes lit with hope.

"Is it me?"

"Am I your mate?"

Merlin. I didn't know we were putting on quite a show and only noticed now that a big crowd of students had gathered around us. Mostly excited and nervous girls.

"No, none of you," I smirked, oh the look on their faces!

"Then who?" Astoria now asked with envy and anger glimmering in her eyes, her lips pursed tightly.

Pansy had started stomping around, causing a stampede of distressed girls. See? Those are my loyal fans.

I don't hesitate when I gave my answer in a firm voice, "My mate is Hermione Granger."

The name takes only a second to sink in before everyone who heard started shouting and yelling. Chaos erupted. Yes, the fury of hell has been unleashed. But not at me. But at her.

I could see her now. Her shocked eyes found my calm ones. Shocked?

Ah, the realization hit me full force, she hadn't been counting on me to reveal that not-so-secret information.

What's there to hide? People already know she's a Veela. A beautiful one, even prettier than Astoria. Oh her eyes, so sparkly gold and filled with stunning depth. Her hair, her glossy and silky cinnamon hair. How would it feel like to run my hand through it while I—_ahem_.

Okay, get back to the point. I've already told Blaise. And from the calm looks from Weaselette, Ginger, and Scarhead, she had also informed them, too. No doubt without stern glances and those lectures about keeping secrets. Dear god, she was like a miniature McGonagall. I blanched, bad image.

"What did you do?" Blaise dragged me under the table while I heard teachers shouting out detention threats to the yelling girls.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back.

"Well," Blaise whispered, then scowled, "Why are we even whispering?"

Then the screaming began.

"You just got yourself enemies! Draco! Can't you see? You're gonna get yourself murdered because you killed the hope of those pathetic boys trailing after Hermione!"

Ouch. My ears. I don't think I can hear anymore.

"Pft." More composed than him, I still continue in my whisper state, "They're pathetic. They'll know not to mess with me."

"Then what about Hermione?" Blaise now said in the same whisper since now the yelling in the Great Hall has quieted down into gossiping whispers.

What about Hermione?

"Draco," Blaise said with such seriousness it was almost amusing, "Hermione would now have to keep looking over her back occasionally for the mad, jealous, bloodthirsty fan girls of yours."

Uh oh.


	13. Potions Partner

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not this girl. Not JK Rowling. Don't own the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading****！ ****I've been saying this a lot, I know, but I still can't believe that so many people are reading this story!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Somebody was gonna die.

And that somebody was either gonna be Ron or Draco.

Or both.

I stormed past corridors, ignoring the fearful looks people sent me.

_Kill, kill, die, die._ I chanted madly inside my head. Rounding a corner, I bumped into a third year girl in Ravenclaw. Normally, I would have apologized and helped her to her feet. But now was not the time.

"You have eyes?" I barked at her, ignoring her cringing and whimpers.

She nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"Then use them!" I barked at her before barging into the Potions classroom. I was early, even earlier than Snape.

I sat down in the front row and ordered my mind to think, pushing the urge to chant _Kill, kill, die, die! _aloud.

I gripped my quill and imagined it to be Draco's pretty little blonde head; I gripped it tighter until my knuckles shone white. That evil little cockroach! More like a ferret. That git! How dare he announce that news to everyone? It doesn't even concern them! Only me and him! It isn't others business! So why tell them? Why, why, why?! And now I have swarms of jealous fan girls stalking me and trying to work out a secret plan to kill me. Well, they don't know if I died, Draco would die in the same day. I brightened. Hey, maybe I should just fling myself off the Astronomy Tower and let him die of a broken heart. Or maybe just go directly to the fan girls of his and let them finish me off. A smile reached my ears before the corners of my lips fell down again.

I sighed. Even though Draco was a prick. A big prick. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe with an ego-charged head and a-

The door swung open and students swarmed into the classroom, followed closely by Snape who was wearing his usual sneer that softened ever so softly when his gaze swept across the room and landed on me. Whispers and gossips reached my ears and I caught, "Granger", "Malfoy", "Veela," and that cursed word, "Mate."

I managed a smile back.

Greetings, my greasy haired when-I-was-still-a-baby guardian. How ya doin'?

I sat calmly in my seat and as the rest of the class trickled in the classroom ready to start their class; I let myself resume my thoughts. Now, where was I?

Oh, yes, even though Draco was a prick. A big prick. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe with an ego-charged head and an arrogant attitude that annoys the hell out of me, nobody deserves death that cruel. If you could call a death from a broken heart cruel. I cocked my head to one side; life was full of twists, so it might as well be. Dying from a broken heart was cruel. Love could be gentle, warming your whole body and sending up tingles of pleasure. Love has another side. Love could be cruel. People use that as an advantage, they swallow your heart then spit it back out. Where it lays in your ribs. Destroyed. Chewed. Beyond recognition. Just pieces of red here and a crimson puddle there.

A flash of red hair caught my attention. How dare he?! After I told him that I was Draco's mate. How dare he accuse me of betraying my friends to the enemy?! I glared daggers at Ron and imagined my daggers souring through the air and skewering his flesh, pinning him to the wall, his blood flowing down the wall to make crimson puddles on the ground.

Not very pretty daydreams for a seventeen years old girl, I know, but pretty damn satisfying.

"Silence!" Snape roared from his desk and every chatter in the classroom reduced into silence. Silence. A needle being dropped on the floor would seem like thunder compared to the silence. Lo and behold, the power of Snape.

"Today, we will be learning how to brew-" He paused for effect, and all around me, I saw people rolling their eyes, "-the Antidote to Common Poison."

I sat forward in my seat, my heart beating faster in excitement.

"The Antidote to Common Poison is, well, the medicine that heals common poison in your body. It washes out the poison in your body and leaves you pure again, poison free. It is a potion which counteracts ordinary poisons, such as creature bites and stings. "

He turned around in a billow of black robes and wrote the ingredients and instructions on the black board, the white chalk making soft screeching sounds that made me cringe.

"You will be assigned to do your potion with a partner." Snape drawled while still writing away.

All around me, students started sneaking glances at their friends.

"_I_ will be choosing your partners." Snape sneered without taking his gaze off the board. The students all groaned.

When he finished writing the ingredients and instructing of brewing the Antidote of Common Poison, he pointed his wand at the corner of the blackboard and gave it a little twist and wave, muttering spells under his breath (which I was sure didn't smell nice) and names appeared beside names. One for one.

I found my name underneath Harry's and looked at the name beside mine. I froze and swept my eyes around the classroom and found my gaze locked with his.

_Good grief._

My Potions partner was Draco.


	14. Potions

**Disclaimer: I thank God for creating JK Rowling. I thank JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Oh my gawd! Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you for reading, favoring, and following! And of course, reviewing!**

**Draco's POV:**

I grinned at her, and she glared back.

Snape clapped his hands and drawled for the class to move quickly.

Students gathered their possessions and shuffled over to their partners.

_You come over here. _I said in her mind.

_No, you come. _She replied back.

_You come. _I insisted.

I felt a snap inside my mind.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy I swear if you don't get your pale ass over here right now I will rip out your balls, one by one, so you won't have any chance of reproducing. So get ove-_

_I'm coming! I'm coming! _I quickly gathered my stuff and ran to her table, sitting in a chair then scuffling the chair a bit further away from her.

"Scared, are we?" Hermione sneered. Why was she being so hostile?

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"I asked.

She slapped her hand against the table, the sharp sound making me jump slightly, "You have _no_ right to talk about my undergarments! And _no_ right to declare me as your mate in front of almost all the population of this school!"

"So that's what you're fed up about?" I asked her incredulously. Seriously, I don't get why women are so emotional and dramatic. You would think they're on their day of the month everyday.

She huffed before starting to prepare the ingredients.

"Look I-" I paused, a lump in my throat. I didn't know how to apologize because I've never apologized in my whole entire life. So do I start apologizing now? Maybe I should. I want to let everyone know that I really had changed for good.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "Look, I'm s-sorry, Hermione." She turned around to look at me with eyes impossibly wide. "I shouldn't have announced that bit of news to almost all the population in this school. I'm sorry." And the guilt left me instantly. Leaving me feeling lighter and more carefree.

"It's alright." She smiled.

I smiled back.

We smiled at each other.

"Granger, Malfoy," Snape suddenly leaned in, his breath stinking of I- don't-even-want-to-know, "Five points off each your Houses for flirting."

"We weren't fli-" Hermione protested.

"Another five," Snape drawled before whispering, "And you better get on with your potion 'cause it stands 20% of your N.E.W.T.S." On that happy note, he glided away in a flurry of black robes. I swear that man has a fetish with black.

"Merlin, no," Hermione said, looking horrified, "Did you hear that, ferret? 20% of our N.E.W.T.S!"

"Don't call me ferret, you bea-"

"We have to get started now!" She ignored me and started staring at the steps.

"Add one Bezoar to the mortar." She read aloud and tossed a Bezoar to the mortar.

"Crush into a very fine powder using a pestle." I continued then grabbed a pestle and began crushing the Bezoar into powders that occasionally flew into my eyes and nose. In less than a minute, what was left of the Bezoar was now a very fine sheet of powder.

"Add four measures of crushed Bezoar to your cauldron." Hermione crushed more Bezoar and dunked it into the cauldron, watching the liquid turn to a shade of clear grey.

"Add two measures of Standard Ingredients to your cauldron." I read then looked at Hermione, "Pass me that bag of herbs."

She wordlessly handed it to me.

I untied the string and dunked the herbs into the now bubbling liquid.

"Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds." Hermione read, then pointing at the fire beneath the cauldron with her wand and muttering something. Blue flames instantly licked at the bottom of the cauldron.

"The Bluebell Flames," I noted. She nodded and said nothing, still in her Granger class concentration mode.

"Wave your wand." I muttered, looking at the blackboard. I looked at the liquid, it had started to foam over the edge of the cauldron, and with a wave of my wand, it teetered and settled back in place.

"Leave to brew and re-"

_BOOM!_

I felt my ears ringing and looked for the source of the shattering sound.

My eyes found a whimpering girl and her scowling partner covered in orange goo, blisters already starting to form on their skin.

"How tragic, life is," Snape cackled evilly and snapped at them to go to the Infirmary, "Five points off your test already."

Hermione returned shakily to the cauldron and gave me a determined look.

"We have to get a full 20%." She said so solemnly it was almost amusing.

"Wasn't thinking about anything else." I said, even though I was. I was thinking of those golden eyes, which would brighten occasionally with determination or amusement. Oh her laugh, like music to my ears. When it stops playing, my ear screams for more. I wonder how she would sound like wh-

I shook my head frantically to get my thoughts out of my head.

Don't even go there, Draco. Get your mind out the gutter!

"Draco," Hermione snapped her fingers in front of me, "I want to get a perfect score."

"Who wouldn't?" I muttered as I handed her more ingredients.

For the next ten minutes, we made the potion silently except for the occasional reminder and instructions from both of us.

We watched as the liquid turned from grey to a clear teal color.

"It's done!" Hermione cried, her eyes lighting up. She scooped some liquid into a vial and dashed to Snape.

Snape took it from her, waved his wand, checked the color and sniffed it, he gagged, "Judging from the horrifying smell, you and Mr. Malfoy have received a perfect score for this potion."

Just then, the bell rang.

I heard groans echoing around the classroom that indicated that not everyone was done with their potions. Well, you know the usual saying, sucks to be them.

Snape smirked and called out, "Those who finished put your vials on my desk and those who didn't finish will continue in the next class but have two points knocked off." More groans.

"We did it!" Hermione squealed and flung her arms around me, "We did it, Draco! We did it!"

She then took her arms off me much to my disappointment and said with an oddly flushed face, "See you later." She skipped off.

"Blush more and Professor Sprout might just mistake you for one of those walking tomatoes of hers." Blaise smirked and slipped besides me, "Trust me, they ain't pretty."

"Shut up, you wanker." I growled at him, not taking my glance off Hermione's back until she rounded the corner and I couldn't see her anymore.

"Okay, chill, mate." Blaise held his arms up in mock surrender.

He then grinned, "You got any classes later?"

I shook my head.

"Then fancy a trip to the Quidditch Pitch?"

It's my chance to grin, and I seize it without a second thought.

"Sounds good."

So off we went.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. The Splash

**Disclaimer: Nah. Not this gurlll.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I skipped down the corridor and made my way to the girl's loo. I answered the call of duty and went to the sink to wash my hands. I turned on the tap and stared at my reflection in the shiny surface of the mirror, and I was still mesmerized by the beauty that stared back.

Gone was my signature bushy hair, glossy curls took its place. My browns eyes that people always called plain was now replaced by topaz gold that were so bright it glowed faintly. I now had a slim figure, having curves in the right places, moved with grace and elegance without trying to. And my skin, now a shade lighter, almost as pale as Draco's, but not quite.

I was perfect, and I hated it.

I hated the way boys now looked at me. Those leering looks. Those suggestively waggling eyebrows. Those pink tongues that flicked out purposely. Those hands that purposely brushed against mine when I walked by in the corridors and classrooms. I hated it.

I hated the jealous looks the girls gave me. Those pushes and hateful snickers. And I mean the taunting kind, not the eating kind, nor the candy bar kind. Those gossips. Those rants behind my back. Those hexes sent at me even though I managed to dodge and block all of them. I hated it.

No boys really had an interest in me. Well, if you crossed out Ron and Viktor. We called it off because we decided we did much better off as friends. And boy, were we right. Then there was Draco. Gone was the cold, prejudiced, and mean boy. A kind, sweet, and weird-humored boy took its place. He claims to love me, but who knew if he really meant it? Who knew if it was just the Veela inside of him speaking?

I've always envied Ginny because she attracted so many males, so many boys were chasing after her, begging for a chance. Yet, she chose Harry. I will and always respect her choice and loyalty.

Then there was Draco. Gone was the cold, prejudiced, and mean boy. A kind, sweet, and weird-humored boy took its place. He claims to love me, but who knew if he really meant it? Who knew if it was just the Veela inside of him speaking?

I never knew the tables would turn on me, yet, they did. I have to look occasionally over my back in case any stalkers have a few tricks up their sleeves, or, their pants.

Why were so many boys like this? Only judging a girl's looks, and not bothering to find out their personalities and true sides. Haven't they heard of the saying before? Never judge a book by its covers. Yet, some boys and girls never learn.

I turned away from the mirror and pressed off the tap, strolling out towards the lake.

I flung open the doors and breathed in the fresh air deeply. The sun rained sunshine down my face, and I felt the warmth spreading throughout my whole body. Every time the temperature got too hot, the cool breeze was there to balance it out.

I made my way to my favorite spot on the bench and sat there, staring across the lake. I sighed in contentment as a soft cool breeze picked up my hair and tossed it around my face. I frowned. I should have brought a book to read.

That was the last thing I thought of before I felt a push from my back and the sight of the smooth surface of the lake rushing up greeted me.

The first thing I was aware of was the cold. The cold. Intense cold. Freezing my nerves. And I couldn't breathe .Breathe. I needed oxygen. Panic-stricken, with my lungs slightly burning for air, I gazed around my surroundings with blurred eyes. A beam of light caught my attention, there, just above my head. I stretched up my arms and kicked behind me, making my way to the light.

I bursted out from the lake surface and tossed my head back, gasping for breath for all chocolate was worth, and that, to me, was worth everything. Taking deep breathes and calming my pounding heart, I swam my way to the shore. Once I reached it, I collapsed on the ground, the grass tickling my face. My hand caught onto a sharp, jagged rock, and I watched tiredly as blood leaked out and trickled to the lake and dissolved.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood enjoying a swim in the lake," Astoria's sneering face towered over me, "I was going to have a nice round of swimming, but I don't think so now, wouldn't want to swim in a lake you tainted with your filthy blood."

I staggered to my feet and glared at her, fishing my wand out of my damp robes, "For someone who claim to be an intelligent Veela, you sure know little about your own species."

"Beware what you say to the mighty, Mudblood," She hissed, venom lacing every syllable.

"Don't you know I'm a Veela?" I asked mockingly.

"Of course, thanks to Brown shouting it at breakfast." She spat, crossing her arms stiffly across her chest, displaying her green-painted fingernails.

"Then how can you not know I'm a pureblood witch?" I tapped my wand mockingly against my hip, eliciting sparks to fly out and fade. Astoria cringed slightly.

"Who are you to talk like that?" Astoria seethed.

"Who am I? Hermione Hyacinth is standing right in front of you, Greengrass." I smiled. And of course, _mockingly_.

"H-Hya-Hyacinth? Bu-but y-you can't be the last descendent!" Her face showing fear before it transformed to disgust, "You're supposed to be dead! You _should___dead! You're a disgrace to your family and the rest of the pureblood population! Associating with muggles and Mudbloods and blood-traitors! What a disgra-!"

A push. A scream. A splash. More screaming. That was all it took for Astoria to realize that she had been pushed into the lake. Pushed into the lake. By me. Oh, how fun it was. I should make it to a daily hobby of mine from now on.

"Y-you blood-" Her head disappeared below the lake surface then bobbed up again, flushed with anger and humiliation, "-traitor!"

"Have a nice swim, Astoria dear, be sure to have a nice round of water ballet with the Giant Squid, I'm sure it'll be happy to have some company." A smirk that was worthy of Draco's played across my lips.

Astoria flailed her arms furiously and gave an enraged scream.

I gave one last gaze to the beautiful view, then humming to myself; I skipped towards the Gryffindor Tower, shivering slightly from the cold, with a large smile that stretched my lips to my ears.

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and stuck with me! I might not update for a long time, because I'll be reviewing for the Final Exam in sixth grade. So I apologize. Forgive me? *puppy eyes***


End file.
